


【芹源/ALL源】徒 花

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *源治和很多人都有一腿的设定，慎。





	【芹源/ALL源】徒 花

「喂，你和源做过了没有。」  
「源？这么叫被他听到不打死你。」  
「我好的很，对了借我两个套。」  
  
辰川时生从口袋里摸出两个套，草莓味，给芹泽多摩雄丢了过去。「源可是只有他老爹能叫的，他居然肯让你这么叫，挺努力的啊穷鬼。」芹泽接住套揣进口袋，顺手打了一下辰川的头，「滚，谁准你叫我穷鬼的，还有你还没说你到底和他做没做过。」「问这种问题你是不是傻。」辰川点了根烟，呼出烟圈和温暖的白雾。「铃兰里有谁不想和他做，你觉得我会没下手吗。」  
  
芹泽沉默了一会，烟雾缭绕间谁都没有说话。辰川面前是买给源治的巧克力蛋糕，而芹泽口袋里是源治最喜欢的口味的糖。有些事心知肚明不代表就能忍受，芹泽握了握拳头，闷闷地开口：「我好想打死你。」  
  
「你先揍翻GPS和凤仙扛把子再说吧。」  
  
究竟是从什么时候开始，越来越多投射在泷谷源治身上的目光变了味道。或许是因为那张脸，那副身体，又或者是因为那种天真纯粹的气味。泷谷当然不是什么美人，和漂亮之类的词汇也沾不上边。可他又是美的，一头美丽的野兽，皮肉之下流淌着年轻的炙热，偶尔伸出爪子抓挠着，抓挠着心脏上最柔软的那根脉搏。只要是被凡尘侵扰、被俗事束缚的人类，很难不被那种美所震慑。  
  
大约也是因为没人教他那些事，加上不怎么懂得拒绝，源治在那方面的观念，也实在是乱来了一点。也正因为这样——或许也有所有人的心照不宣的成分在——芹泽才能得手。他不知道自己是源治的第几个男人，源治第一次和他做爱时所表现出来的经验，和无自觉中流露的迷人气味，无一不在彰显着「他有过很多人」这一事实。做爱对于泷谷源治而言，只是好像吃饭喝水那样平常的事罢了。放在别人身上，大概要被贴上淫乱或者滥交的标签。然而没人会想要这么侮辱他，用世俗对错的标准评判一头美丽野兽，这本身就毫无道理。更何况对上那鹿一样的眼神，除了剖开心来，把最柔软的部分交给他，又还能怎样呢。  
  
「呐，源，你喜欢我吗。」在获得叫他单字的权利后，芹泽曾这么问过他。那个时候源治伏在芹泽胸口，是饱尝了性爱的余韵后，野兽最甜美温顺的时刻。源治的表情有点迷茫，更多的，是对那个暧昧的词汇的不知所措。是啊，怎么能够要求这样一个人懂得他们心里那些繁芜混杂的情爱欲念，和开不了口也咽不下的不甘嫉恨？  
  
「嗯……也许吧。」  
  
芹泽苦笑了一下，用力把人扣在怀里。没说出口的，是他还喜欢着很多人，又或者芹泽并不是他们之中有什么特别的一个。源治凑上来，柔软的嘴唇贴住他的，仿佛是为了安抚他自己也不能明白的、为什么会出现在人类身上的那种苦涩。他的手又滑了下去，握住芹泽刚在他体内发泄过的器官，不需要多少技巧芹泽就在他手上重新热起来。「你还想来吗？」源治偏着头问他，纯美干净的眼神，好像撬动心脏的青春火焰，把一切痛苦的缘由都烧成了灰。  
  
「当然。」  
  
当然，我原谅你。  
  
辰川抽完了那根烟，拍拍他的肩膀走下楼。天台再次安静下来，远远地传来操场上GPS笑闹的欢声。芹泽多摩雄掏出源治喜欢的那块糖，不是什么容易买到牌子，对他来说。记忆翻涌上来，铃兰铁丝网和灰墙包裹的地域里，他们打架，他们争吵，他们玩乐，他们接吻。那头美丽的野兽，偶尔在谁的身边驻足，却又好像从来都不会停下脚步，从来都不属于谁。  
  
他用力把那块糖握进掌心。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
